


【Marvel】錯落

by ansaamy12



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, The Future Past Timeline
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ansaamy12/pseuds/ansaamy12
Summary: 時間旅行？如果撇除掉他曾去過幾光年外的太空，Peter真覺得這是他這輩子遇過最扯的事之一。但至少他還有個人能夠依靠。儘管對方過往模樣帶著一絲張狂。但他還是博士，屬於他的博士。※蟲奇異※因魔法而回到過去的Peter





	1. 時光荏苒之餘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本想全部打完再來放，但我忍不住呵呵。  
> 可能會慢慢更新，近期太過忙碌了。  
> 希望你們喜歡(ㆁωㆁ*)

真是夠了。

「喔天啊！博士你沒事嗎？」

「好了該放開我了，還有事得忙。」

「在這種關鍵時刻，你們兩個就不能他媽的別在那裡卿卿我我嗎？！」

 

Tony最終忍無可忍地選擇出聲。

 

伴隨一聲響徹雲霄的惱怒抱怨，螢藍光束凝聚掌心，陣陣火光燒灼，空氣中瀰漫燃盡塑膠的惡臭。大量似為身著黑衣的人員已然倒地不起，化為一灘軟爛泥濘。當緋紅機體俯衝而下，旋轉風壓掃過柏油路面，揚起一片塵土，直至身軀戛然而止。

 

「抱歉Mr. Stark，我不是故意要分心的……嘿！打斷別人說話真的很沒禮貌欸！」」鋼製子彈劃過相距僅有幾毫米的面罩，白色目鏡由Peter不滿的情緒變化而微微收縮，瞇成一條線。

黏稠絲線倏忽自發射器小孔投射，收緊力量包裹正苟延殘喘卻稱不上生物的詭異液體。腳跟向後蹬牆而起，隨即輕盈地沿著黑色欄杆向上攀升，一陣空翻前踢敵方腹部，伴著左手銀絲飛越至另一幢建築物，閃躲呼嘯而來的槍林彈雨。

 

「數量太多了，得把他們全送回原次元。」

 

語畢，令光環環繞手腕，他的指尖操著繁複動作，阿迦莫多之眼微弱光線乍現。頃刻間，絢爛花火突來湧現於掌心，巨大法陣透著祖母綠光芒在地平面上傾巢而出。隨中心一點暗逐步擴張，寒風凜冽咆哮，震耳欲聾，宛若虛空似的只稍輕觸一點螢火都陡然而逝。

Stephen抽離了零星星火，指尖處迸裂出一道金黃長鞭。伸展手臂，他甩動以魔法幻化而成的武器，將所見稱得上為異界物質的任何事物扔向其中。

「說真的巫師，到底哪來那麼多這種噁爛果凍？」向著漂浮身後的男人大肆嘲諷，Tony皺起眉頭。「Friday，把成分告訴我。」

「那來自於人的惡意，」Stephen淡然回應「鑿於它們多想纏上你就知道平常你有多惹人厭了。」

見著兩人仍一手操縱魔法，一手控制科技，嘴裡仍無法遏止似的回話，Peter向著戰衣內的Karon獨自咕噥，不解地搖了搖頭。

剎那，不適感突發湧上喉頭，腦海中莫名警鈴大作，耳道愈發敏感，僅是細微聲音變化也彷彿轟隆巨響。

一道聲響突然冒出，眼神順著來源而行，黑影幻作人形，引起Peter注目的並非是那仿製如同真人的型態，反倒是由手指末段交纏寄生而成的黝黑手槍，宛若獵豹般肆無忌憚地直瞅著獵物。

 

槍枝已然上膛。

 

「博士小心！！！」瞳孔猛地收縮，Peter扯破喉嚨大聲呼喚，大量細絲倏然包裹住對方，他試圖向著兩位男人的方向擺盪前去。尖銳嗓子似是惹得那生物驚慌失措，擬真槍彈偏離了原軌道，劃破紅色衣裳同時鮮血淌流。Peter痛得闔起眼眸，咬緊牙根地捂住傷口，全身顫抖不已。

不料，泛起墨綠光芒的通道宛若旋風般向虛弱少年襲來，最終對方跌入其中，連道影子都消失無蹤。

「Peter！」

 

徒留迴響。

 

 

\-----

 

恍若隔世之際，萬籟俱寂。

 

暈厥無法遏止般在腦海中打轉，肺腑宛如被烈火張狂肆虐——Peter即是如此驚醒。

他扯下鮮紅頭罩，粗重喘息成了唯一聲響。Peter闔起雙眼甩了甩頭，試圖釐清自身所在處，然而腹部間傳遞而來的刺痛感攫取意識，難以招架的噁心感湧上喉頭，他僅能全身無力攙扶樑柱。

「博士？Mr. Stark？咳、咳……」輕聲呼喚，卻無人回應。

當雜亂無章的思緒逐步清晰，他開始環顧四周。

以黑白兩色為基調的簡約風格，碩大空間中儘管昏暗，仍可藉由大片落地窗透出繁華都市的喧囂，清冷月光襯得黑曜岩色澤的琴身廖若星辰閃爍。

木製展示架中多少讚揚獎盃與獎牌一絲不苟地排放整齊，深褐眼珠轉了轉，他好奇湊近了些，指尖稍停，止於透明玻璃窗前。

怔怔地佇立原地不語，目視華美字體雕刻而成的姓名，Peter不可置信地揉眼再三確認。

 

……Stephen Strange？

 

以他多次溜進聖所的經驗而言，或至少在Peter認知中，他卻從未見過這樣與那幢房子多麼格格不入的房間，出現於建築物內任何一處。

或許是博士在某處安插了一個小房間為的是暫時的安寧，他暗自猜想。

 

突來，門把轉動聲響起，一道身影推開了門扉，似是在摸索著燈光開關，掌心隨意掃過，玄關處乍現明亮。

對方抬起頭，剎那間僵直了身子。

「What the……搞什麼鬼呀……」倒吸一口氣，低聲咒罵道。

不料，黑影猛地撞上男人身軀，臂膀環繞過他的背脊與腰際，細微煙硝味撲鼻而來，力道拿捏之大令他有些暈乎乎。一名較他來得矮小些的少年落在懷中，而他卻尷尬地不知該將手擺於何處。

「Oh, thank God！博士你沒事！我快擔心死你了，突然有一顆子彈正在瞄準你，我整個人都慌了……呃雖然現在是我受傷了，但只要你沒事就好了……」逕自向著熟悉臉龐喋喋不休地說道，Peter沒有察覺到對方臉色越發黯淡。

「Ok……？小朋友我很感謝你對我的關心，但我相信你只是哪個大少爺吸得太嗨所以走錯房門……明明離開前確定門是自動鎖上了……」絮絮叨叨侵擾著聽覺，Stephen投以陌生而詭異的眼神，推離過度熱情的擁抱，似是不悅地環抱胳臂。

 

「勸你自己滾出去，你不會想被保全請出去的。」

 

嗓音冷漠若冰霜，Peter頓了一頓，鬆開手，反倒困惑地皺起眉頭。

「什……？！等等，博士你再說什麼？我是Peter呀！Peter Parker！你最貼心又可愛總是使命必達的好鄰居蜘蛛人！嘶……！」聲線瀰漫焦慮，語句同時宛若浪潮洶湧而至，反倒牽動傷口撕裂，疼痛壓抑不止促得Peter蜷曲身軀，哀嚎出聲。

 

「……你在流血。」

男人蹲下身子，輕緩動作與剛從口出的惡言惡語決然不同。

「沒事的，我待會就好了……」

 

雖然也不是第一次了。

大抵而言，他還是相信身體恢復機能的速度。

 

「很好，現在閉上嘴，然後坐下。」他挑起眉，向著架上急救箱筆直而行，不容拒絕似的命令道出，惹得少年抬頭呆愣幾秒。

「什麼？那個……我真的沒事，我保證……」

「上回這麼說的人還躺在加護病房。」Stephen聳了聳肩，轉過身。

 

「況且，我還不想髒了地板。」


	2. 非其所願

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 過去？認真的嗎？
> 
> 他真沒想到過往的博士那張嘴竟是如此惡毒。
> 
> Peter開始有點想念他所知曉的博士了。

「再說一次，你的名字是什麼？」

「Peter，Peter Parker。」

Peter納悶著這究竟已是第幾遍向眼前男人重述自己的名字。

他想博士的記憶力肯定總好的很，同樣問題也向來不問第二次。對方是隨口問道亦或是客套話，這Peter無從得知，但唯有一點他還是清楚知曉，即是這位先生雖掛著熟悉臉龐卻全然不似他記憶中那位沉著的男人。

同為漾著灰藍海洋的瞳色，多了浪濤張狂猖獗。吞吐而來的話語盡成利刃，充斥著侵略與狂妄，只需稍稍輕觸便會遍體鱗傷。

他都有些懷疑對方是否為同一人。

但儘管如此，他仍舊得先搞清楚現況。畢竟在Mr. Stark跟博士他們找到他之前，Peter總得先學會照顧自己。

 

男子自櫥櫃取下器皿，乳白色陶瓷杯外繪有簡單幾何線條，隨意翻找出另一同為一對的黝黑茶杯，以布料拭去表面灰塵。

這多久沒用了？Stephen皺了皺眉。

順手一轉身他輕啟茶壺蓋，茶香伴著柑橘果香縈繞鼻尖，瞧了少年一眼，腦中思慮浮動至冰箱是否仍有牛奶這件小事。

最終他停頓片刻，僅是喚了一聲。

「紅茶要加糖嗎？」

「好的，謝謝你。」

少年小心翼翼地接過遞來的杯子，白煙裊裊蒸騰，低頭望著紅褐色液體倒映眼簾的臉龐，帶著些許倦意。他噘起嘴吹涼了些，才輕啜一口，溫熱自舌根流淌入食道，暖意流竄上心。

「其實我更喜歡蜂蜜，但還是謝謝你。」Peter滿足地微微瞇眼，嘴角透出一抹笑意。

「要求可別太多，孩子。」Stephen手抵著下顎自書中抬首，直瞅著少年上下打量。

「呃……簡單來說……」對上銳利眼神，Peter支支吾吾幾聲「在一場日常大戰後我不小心掉入魔法形成的通道，一醒來就發現自己躺在地上，頭跟肚子都疼的要命，還有我真的、真的沒有碰任何一丁點藥物！只有這點我能對天發誓！」

「……孩子，我相信你沒有。但要是我比你瞭解現況的話，我就不會替你包紮完後還把你留在這了。」Stephen挑起眉頭以示回應。

試想這麼大的一個人能這般剛好掉在自己家，難道他還能說些什麼嗎？  
不過至少這孩子有個還算好看的笑容。Stephen暗自思考著。

「想想現在都已經2010年，如果要編個故事，這種老套劇情實在該遏止了。你需要我帶你去找個……你知道的，那些輔導員？我相信他們會比我要來的有耐心傾聽你的各種煩惱。」Stephen揉了揉太陽穴，起身準備替杯內殘餘液體斟滿。

聽聞對方脫口而出的話語，Peter愣了幾秒，唰地臉色慘白，恐慌湧上面容。

2010年？今年不是2018年嗎？  
假若他並非正做個連在夢中都自以為擰人能感到疼痛的夢境，那就是此時此刻確實即是所謂的現實，而後者似乎更為令人信服。  
既然現在是八年前，那這不就代表他回到了過去……？

喔，天啊。

下了個堪比電影情節的離奇結論，Peter想起他曾笑著向博士調侃道想體驗看看時空寶石能力的那件小事，儘管最終被不滿斥責一番，對方也僅是搖搖頭表示太過危險而視若無睹。

但他從未想過竟真有招致身上的那天來臨。

……下次絕對、絕對別再開這種玩笑！  
Peter在內心哀號。

「這怎麼……那、那博士你知道Mr. Strak嗎？就是那位Tony Stark，Ironman。」  
「最近新聞上那位準備舉辦什麼博覽會的傢伙嗎？」Stephen嗤之以鼻，語氣中充斥不屑「不過是個穿著紅色騎士服在天上飛來飛去的超級英雄……無意冒犯，但干我什麼事？」  
「當然有關！因為你是至……呃，不、沒事。」逕自住口。

沒事？真的沒事嗎？  
那會像電影演的那樣，只需細微環節出點差錯就貿然改變未來嗎？

這點Peter不敢盼。

除卻博士的魔法，現實世界無法扭轉時間這點他還是清楚理解，只需稍稍扭轉其中一道齒輪，鐘擺運轉方向將截然不同。

儘管眼前男人再怎麼相似甚至是同一人，不過對方對於他所說未來仍是一概不知。只要對方尚未經歷過那些世事過往，貿然行事究竟招致什麼結果，還是影響到其他人該怎麼辦……Peter感到腦袋愈加發昏，莫名胃疼惹得他實在沒什麼心思為此思慮。

要是這時有任何人能替他解答就好了。

「那個我想想……大概就像是電影《Edge of tomorrow》……喔不對那好像還沒上映的樣子……啊！就是《Click》或是《The Door》那種感覺但又不大一樣，你知道的就是、呃……從未來回到過去之類的。」以自身所知含糊解釋，Peter尷尬地撫摸後頸。  
「夠了，你真覺得就任何一個有點常識的成年人會相信你所說的話嗎？」他微微蹙緊眉頭，Stephen歎口氣。「你該回家了，忙了一整天我也睏了……我想依我的口氣你大概也能了解我想說的話，喝完這杯茶就請自己離開吧。」

男子擺了擺手，放下茶杯，兀自朝玄關房門而行。

「什麼？不不不！別、別趕我走！拜託......博士我就只剩下你了！」

「說那種話我也是不會讓步的......啊！」抬起頭，一道銀絲突來掃過他的臉龐，黏稠物散作蜘蛛網貼附於門扉上，他驚呼一聲。  
惱怒轉過身，惡毒話語正想脫口而出，卻在瞬即噤聲。

只瞧見少年全身攀附壁上，半闔雙眼低垂下頭，難掩落寞神色，他蜷曲身子，抱頭蹲於繁複雕花吊燈旁，儘管已然收起，仍可見至絲線源於對方腕部。

四肢攀爬，朝他頭頂上方而來。

「停！給我停下來！」顫抖嗓音響起。

Peter停止動作，順蛛絲陡然落下，眼帶困惑歪頭。  
「你是怎麼……？！一般人怎麼可能該死的會……」破碎言語顯得雜亂不堪，男人漲紅了臉龐，雙唇開闔，他不可置信地搖搖頭「等等，你說的那一連串廢話全是真的？關於任何超級英雄還有你是『蜘蛛人』的這件事？」

對方倒掛在天花板上，松木色眼眸無辜地眨了眨，點點頭。

沉默突來瀰漫，宛若有一雙手用盡全力掐緊頸部似的，Stephen總覺得他無法喘息，任何腦中字句在喉頭與舌根之間竄動，終是無法吞吐而出，徒成一道道細碎的粗言穢語溜出唇角。

很好，所以這代表他現在可以立刻把對方丟給警察或什麼研究異能者的相關機構，然後翹著腳繼續在此享受他的寧靜時光？試想看看，說不定還有一筆錢財能拿，何樂不為？  
嗯，這是個好建議，畢竟從頭到尾都與他無關。

但他還是個孩子，Stephen Strange。

如果將實驗室的小鼠們換作成那孩子，看看對方現在不過是待在這而已就顯得多麼焦慮了，到時肯定會驚恐得四處亂竄。  
就算怎樣厭惡照看一個孩子，這仍是糟透了。  
你怎能冒出這般愚蠢的思維？

Stephen深呼一口氣。

儘管僅有微薄的良心可言，譴責那巴掌也足以搧醒他那張臉龐。

那麼，現在呢？

男子佇立原地，深邃眼神直勾勾地落在少年身上，思忖著不發一語。  
彷彿幾個世紀的時間逝去般，Peter不安地移了移身軀。

直至男人輕啟薄唇。

 

 

「我想我還需要好好思考一下，但你先留下來吧。」Stephen摀著臉，嘆聲道。

「直到你回去那日。」


	3. 既來之，則安之

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen自認為他挺討厭任何一人打攪他的生活。
> 
> 但在與那名小鬼頭相處後，他才意識到其實也不然。

Stephen正為自己最終收留那位奇怪孩子的決定感到頭疼。

來路不明、身手矯健得能攀爬牆壁、腦海中裝載了十萬個問題似的洶湧而至……甚至是否無法抵抗那雙褐色大眼盯著他時泛紅的面容，那些似乎已成了不了了之的問題。  
他沒有那樣資格去責問對方，所以也從未過問那孩子平時究竟去何處鬼混。畢竟他也曾年輕過，當然知曉一名青少年腦海中總有深刻入骨的反叛氣息，常多是聽不進一點逆耳的忠言。  
縱然對方乖巧得令他有些詫異。  
但簡而言之，只要當他回至家中，對方身體看來還算無礙，沒少隻手亦或是斷條腿，他大多都是選擇視若無睹，放縱對方做些自己想做的事。  
儘管他有時實在難以忽視那套被孩子萬般呵護，卻沒一絲品味可言的奇怪服飾，以及偶爾會散發於身上的一股鐵鏽氣味。

真沒想來依他脾氣而言，能夠忍受一個禮拜之久。

「呼……」扯了扯領帶結，Stephen吁出長長一口氣。

不過至少所謂「人」的那種氛圍似乎還充斥在家中，而非冷清得宛如棺材般的死寂。  
其實後來想想，若將其視為一名詭異訪客暫且落腳於此，偶爾會還能收穫一點對方微小的貼心，Stephen本身想來倒也沒什麼反感可言。  
再說，既然都談過要想住下就得互相分擔家務還有其他一些小條件，難道他還怕不成？

「Peter？Peter Parker？我有東西要給你。」

雖然，他也沒多奢求對方這身心都尚未成熟的小鬼頭，但不過簡簡單單的幾件清掃房間，以及照顧好自己的工作，想必還是不難。  
尤其是對自身負責任那部分，他尚且能抱著同理心為之著想，但他仍是不想替對方收拾爛攤子。

但誠如他所言，Stephen還算滿意對方願意給予那些小小奉獻……近乎無私。  
嗯，或許其實那一切反倒都出於私心。

思緒稍停，他逕自搖了搖頭。

不，你真的想多了。  
他們毫無干係，這一清二楚，還需再問嗎？

「我剛剛去洗澡了，怎麼了嗎？」

Stephen不滿地蹙眉，隨即朝音源處轉身。

少年赤裸上身，僅穿著一條寬鬆的黑色睡褲，拉了拉褲頭卻仍可見內裡暗紅布料，Peter自浴室門口探頭而出。

他的眼角餘光順水珠落下髮梢之際，沿喉頭突來一陣顛簸，屏氣凝神，不自覺地輕舐唇瓣。眼神暫且在鎖骨曲線上稍待片刻後，反射微光的水滴隨即沿精壯胸膛的鴻溝流淌，最終橫越無一絲贅肉的腹壁，滑入若隱若現的格紋褲頭一角。對方稍稍移動身子，嘴裡仍舊是Stenphen聽不入耳的喋喋不休，他抬起臂膀胡亂擦拭那頭亂髮，肌肉向上拉提，繃緊了腰身，勾勒出鯊魚鰓線條。

「博士？你怎麼都不說話？」  
突來一聲終是將神智拉回。

半晌，Stephen默然不語收起大剌剌目光，撇過頭閃躲源自少年的困惑臉龐。

「……你先穿上衣服吧。」闔上眼，焦慮地揉了揉額間，他抿緊唇。

未成年可是犯法的，別胡思亂想。

「我給你買了幾件衣服，之後先穿這些。」隨手一扔，提袋內衣物灑落沙發椅上，尚未裁剪的標籤盡是印上不菲的價格。  
「欸？可是我想說穿博士你的衣服就好了啊？寬大又舒服，而且博士你的洗衣精好香喔，有玫瑰的香味，就跟你身上……呃沒、沒事哈哈……」Peter乾笑幾聲，耳根發燙。  
「喔……？」挑起眉，懷疑口吻上揚。

每晚都敢溜進房內偷看別人睡顏的傢伙，現在就不敢承認了？

「總之……」慢悠悠地湊近了少年，Stephen話語停頓片刻。  
自纖細頸部，初以清新薄荷氣味直勾勾竄入鼻腔，白桃佐以蘭花馥郁香氣作為基調，過度甜膩果香最終伴白麝香芬芳逐步彌散。  
他才恍然想起那是先前偶然買下的沐浴乳氣味。

太濃郁了。  
Stephen皺起眉頭。

「又不是三歲小孩，還能把水滴得到處都是……現在給我坐下。」Stephen歎了一口氣，無法稍停一點嘮叨碎念，終是因看不過而用力扯過少年的手腕，將對方強拉至椅上。  
他隨意取下對方掛於肩上的棉質布料，並將其扔至頭頂，捲起衣袖的雙手粗暴擦拭著仍流淌水滴的深褐色髮梢。  
「好啦我待會再……噢！好痛喔！博士拜託你輕一點啦……！」  
用力猛烈得彷彿像是要將頭皮扯下般，此舉惹得Peter發出小聲哀號，對方選擇無視求饒似的語句反倒使其嘴角微微上揚。  
伴著打從心底一點油然而生的無奈，Peter總覺他能聽見身後男子難得愉悅的低沉笑聲。

當然最終，這項酷刑終是因那頭亂髮上的小溪近乎乾涸，才緩緩落了幕。

「雖然對博士你而言，我確實還算是個孩子呀……嗷！」儘管得忍受些微疼痛，但男人少見的幼稚行為反令他感到可愛，Peter搖頭笑了笑，迎面而來的修長手指在額上彈了一指。  
「別太得意忘形了小鬼，我可不是你的保母。」挑起眉梢，Stephen輕咳幾聲藏起笑意。

 

試想上回不為一夜歡愉，僅是與他人單純處在家中，至今究竟過了多久了？  
老實說，他真的不太記得了。  
但更甚的說，應該是他從未認真去注意這樣細微的小事，又或者他只是下意識將舊有那些不重要的過往視作微風，自然而然剔除於腦海之外。

Stephen很早就習慣了一人生活的日子。

那也並非甚麼大不了的事，早在開始擔任醫生一職時......或許再鑿於更早些前發生的一些意外之後。  
反正他與父母關係已然降至冰點，連病床上的最後一面都未曾見過，何況是在他們兩人的葬禮中缺了席？  
當然也可能他長期待在手術室及實驗室當中，嗎啡與乙醚早已沉著在身軀之內，浸潤肌膚底層，透著神經末梢這條蜿蜒小道跳躍直達腦中那一丁點大的杏仁核之中，而任何遺憾悲痛老早化作麻木不仁流竄於海馬迴之間，定居於此。

真的，那沒甚麼大不了的。

他想他肯定僅是單純感慨寧靜的日子，從此之後被這個聒噪的孩子打攪成一團。

\-----

Stephen驚覺他看見Peter的頻率似乎愈發頻繁。

當然，這句話的前提是建立在無視某些他們兩人都待在家的特定時間之內。  
不是他想牢騷，雖說只要別打擾到他看診跟手術這樣即足以，但能否至少編個好一點的理由來搪塞？總是在院內遊蕩，這孩子都讓全世界知道他是Stephen的小跟班了。

「博士你不吃嗎？他們家的漢堡很好吃喔。」Peter雙頰鼓起含糊說道，那副模樣真像極囫圇吞棗的小動物。Stephen腦海閃過這一絲念頭。  
「全給你吧，看你這模樣我都飽了。老吃這種垃圾食物，小心胖的連蛛絲連盪都盪不起來。」隨手抽出餐巾紙擦拭對方嘴角污漬，Stephen兀自將交雜酸甜氣味與肉汁香氣的三層漢堡推回對方面前。

現在是午餐時間對吧？

通常此時他會難得享受這安詳的時光，而Stephen也無須處理一堆由那群蠢蛋所下達，總需要他前去彌補的錯誤醫囑。

理論上應是如此。

「你還沒說清楚你到底來幹嘛。」  
「因為我剛好來到這附近，想說順便來找……喔！這樣會打擾到博士你嗎？」

對，打擾到我了。

「沒有。」Stephen瞥了一眼，話至舌根終是隨水杯中的透明液體嚥入，指尖持續敲打鍵盤「倒是你，就沒別的事可做？上回提到的那個Mr. Stark呢？你去找過他了嗎？」  
「我試著跟Happy他們聯絡但手機打不通，大概是號碼還沒換吧？我後來跑去史塔克大樓找Mr. Stark，但總是遇不到人，而且Karon在這裡的連線不知道為什麼狀況不大好，總之……就是不大順利的樣子。」  
「那就好好憑藉你死纏爛打的本事，大不了讓你多住個幾天，你覺得我養不起你嗎？……幹嘛一直盯著我？」停頓一會兒，他皺緊眉頭。  
「博士原來你對我這麼關心……」雙唇開闔驚呼出聲，Peter瞪大了眼眸。  
「……無論你想到什麼，都給我停下來。」投以一道鄙視眼神，Stephen真不知該說是對方想像力太過於豐富，又或者是僅是擅於將話語解讀得過度歧異。

「快走吧，至少讓我有一點休息的時間。」他敷衍似的擺了擺手，繼續埋首於自我的世界當中。  
「好吧……？那麼晚點見，博士。」  
語畢，少年湊近身子，剎那之餘就溜也似飛奔出門。

如同蜻蜓點水般的一吻起了一圈漣漪，唯獨落下朝陽的氣息蕩漾水波，心不再沉靜如死水。  
他拂去臉上餘溫，久久無法消散的困窘徒留。  
而正當他回過神來，才意識到那道身影早已消失得無影無蹤。

「看來我進來的時機似乎不大對。」一道聲響自門口傳來。

驀然抬首，女子已然守候多時。

 

 

欲言又止的氛圍持續了好一陣子，著實令他感到有些難受，想必對方也是如此，但Stephen選擇無視那道透露打量意味的神色。  
直到有一日他正要離開醫院時，Christine終於選擇開口。  
「Stephen，我知道我管不著你的私生活，但作為朋友的真心建議……那孩子年紀不覺得太小了？」

「別瞎猜，我對個連毛都沒長齊的小朋友是一點興趣都沒有，他就像個不定時炸彈，老是突然蹦出一個意外，我可是快被煩死了……看你的眼神，不會真覺得我出手了吧？」  
「你真的太看得起自己了，Stephen。」Christine向著眼前男人無奈地直搖頭「不過這樣倒沒什麼不好，能讓你這個自大狂上心的人可不多呦。」

「你看看，說人人到。」她向Stephen身後招了招手。

「博士！」  
轉過身，望著踩踏愉悅步伐前來的少年，Stephen真不曉得對方怎能每次見到他都這麼興奮。  
「Peter，今天也拜託你把Stephen護送回家，我先去忙了。」向著Peter點點頭後，Christine握起拳頭輕輕捶打男人胸口「還有你，對他好一點，別老擺著一張臉。」  
「隨便啦。」撇撇嘴，悶哼一聲。  
瞥了一眼少年止不住上揚的嘴角，對方正抿起唇嘗試掩飾低聲竊笑，眼神飄移遊蕩，就是沒膽對上他的眼。  
Stephen嘆了一口氣，逕自粗魯揉捻著對方髮際，直到少年發出咯咯笑聲。  
「別再傻笑了，難不成今天反派全放假去了？居然這麼早。」

「因為我想早點過來，放心我全丟在警察局前了，任何人只要一出大門就可以看到他們被五花捆綁。」神色光彩煥發，Peter瞅著他的面容，似乎還想說些什麼。

「喔？」Stephen遲疑一會，開口說道「那麼……做的好？」

多個人確實是吵了點。

「博士走吧！」  
「嗯，回家吧。」

不過他想那倒也不壞。


	4. 將至

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 危險無孔不入。
> 
> 安逸是否該結束了？

Chapter 4：將至

 

輕快曲調奏響歡愉，與Lamborghini Huracan這銀灰美人一同馳騁於金門大橋。  
忐忑在腹中攪弄，少年倒吸了一口氣。

Peter發誓他絕對不是不相信對方口中所謂「高超的開車技巧」。  
他只是覺得無論是不是有任何人知道他的身分，新聞版面上下個「蜘蛛人死於交通意外」標題，雖然看來聳動但還是挺丟臉的呀。

口中重複述說幾百遍上帝保佑，倘若旁人更加側耳傾聽，在途中或許還能偶然聽見穿插幾句Asgard神祇的名諱，儘管那兩人其中一位還是惡作劇之神。

令他唯一深感慶幸的就是博士後來學了魔法，這代表只需對方的魔法通道就可以在聖所來去自如，不然他寧可自己緩慢用蜘蛛絲盪去也打死不要搭對方的車。

Peter竭盡所能將全身都陷進椅背，右手拉緊了手把，腦海中盡是百般個慶幸。  
「博士你能不能開慢一點……？小心！」  
「從出門到現在你已經說20遍了。」Stephen撇了撇嘴，不解地挑起眉頭「怕成這副德性，你居然想學開車？」

拜託博士！至少他的叫作「安全駕駛」！

Peter承認，在測驗時偷偷用了一點Mr. Stark的自駕系統來解決小小的困難，但大抵而言他確定他在基本交通規則上絕對有一定的把握。

至少他不會一邊在行列之中蛇行亦或是硬闖閃爍黃燈的十字路口，博士知道他差點撞到前面那台黑色轎車嗎？！  
Peter小聲抱怨道，眼角餘光不時落在對方那漫不經心瞅著手機螢幕的眼神。  
「呃……博士！還是我先幫你收著吧！你先專心開車！」  
不過那可不代表自己不愛惜生命。

Stephen挑起眉，聳了聳肩。

「等會我得去參加一個晚會，在飯店內你想幹嘛都行，就是別打擾我。」Stephen轉動方向盤，手指輕輕在皮革敲打節奏，不耐煩盯著下班時刻湧現的車潮「還有，記住別亂跑。」

「可是……博士你不就答應讓我待在你身旁，才讓我跟來的嗎？我絕對不會給你惹麻煩，你別擔心。」

「……那是當然，你覺得我會放任你獨自一人在家，大肆摧殘我的收藏嗎？」平靜語調毫無波瀾，Stephen腦海中浮現象牙色錶面碎裂，上頭鑲嵌於數字內的藍鑽灑落一地的場景。  
說不發怒絕對都是騙人的。  
他甚至花了好一時日才調適好，叫他別去跟個孩子一般見識，儘管那是他不久前才在拍賣會上得標的珍貴鐘錶。

誰會知道下一樣遭殃的是什麼？

「呃……好吧。」說完他就默默閉上了嘴。

狹小車內充盈著歌曲，並非多麼新穎甚至還有些年代久遠，但卻朗朗上口。純淨女聲不帶一點修飾，異國嗓音用以英文墜飾，輕巧躍動於音符上，著實讓Peter舒適了些。

Everything you have done,  
Why's everything so wrong？

他闔上眼，意外覺得歌詞莫名貼切。

\-----

Peter身著侍者套裝，對此時狀況感到有些困擾。

先回到他們剛至飯店的情形。  
其實早在放下行李，各自稍稍打理了一下之後，Stephen就已然換上正裝，黑色花雕鞋踢踏著木製地板發出聲響，Peter本還想開口詢問對方何時回來，結果一抬頭卻只見對方帶上了門的側影。

或許是好奇心使然，亦或是單純想與對方膩在一塊，Peter逕自無視了男人幾分鐘前的囑咐，這就是為何他現在正待在這宴會當中的原因。  
偷偷瞄個幾眼，應該沒關係吧？

於是，他跟在男人身後，用了一些名義偷溜進現場，本想著如果沒有任何一人發現，就可以光明正大的在其中穿梭自如。  
但若不是同情心作祟，而傾聽一名孤獨女子的心聲，Peter想著他說不定老早就離開此地，去探尋博士身影，而非任由其交纏上身。

他沒想到連脫身機會都如此渺茫。

「謝謝你陪我聊天，小朋友。我想我好多了……那麼，你叫什麼名字呢？」塗抹艷麗蔻丹的指尖輕輕摩挲Peter臉龐，女人笑聲如同銀鈴般，從那雙豐滿的朱紅雙唇中竄出。身上添以幾許可能是百合香精的氣味，或許還混雜無法名狀的其他化學氣息，瀰漫兩人對望的空氣中卻濃得化不開。  
抑制嘔吐的反射動作在喉頭顯現，他硬是嚥下唾液抵擋，Peter不著痕跡地向後退了一步，雙頰泛起尷尬酡紅。

果然還是博士身上沐浴乳好聞了些。  
Peter暗自想著。

「小姐，我真的該離開了……」  
「留下來不好……」

「Mrs. Jones。」

一道聲響宛若救贖般，Peter心中大石暫時放下，他微微鬆了一口氣。

手臂小心掙脫糾纏，準備趁對方與另一人談話之際飛奔逃離現場，卻不料反倒被後背站得直挺的身軀擋住去路。  
Peter無奈轉過身，脫口而出的歉意陡然盡失。

他愣了半晌，才意識到他的背脊早已被冷汗浸濕大半，不自在地解開束縛頸部的蝴蝶結，他漾起僵硬笑容。  
下一秒，他瞧見那對熟悉的灰藍虹膜蒙上一道陰鬱，那道眼神如箭頭般銳利瞄準了Peter這標靶，他不禁心虛抖了一下。

「好一陣時日不見，近來可好？」男人不予於理會身旁少年，向著女子揚起一道客套笑容，在對方指尖上輕啄一吻。  
「日子總如常，Mr. Strange。每日都得面對一群古板老人，無論任何優秀建議總有毛病可挑剔，真不曉得他們怎能如此迂腐......倒是您，我可是非常期待您的最新發表，能為醫界更添得一點希望。」  
「非常感謝您的讚賞……不過，看來我不識相地打擾了您跟這位孩子之間的談話。」  
「呵呵呵，當然沒有。只是這宴會實在過度無趣，想逗逗玩個罷了。」女子半掩唇輕笑，指尖輕點於對方胸膛，湊近了些。「既然您出現在這……不如，與我小酌幾杯如何？」  
女子傾靠對方，不安分的雙手勾勒著男人頸部與鎖骨線條，她微微瞇起宛若彎月的眼睛，包裹於黑色晚禮服之下的雙峰若隱若現，豐盈誘人的曲線玲瓏有致。  
Peter愣愣望著親密接觸的兩人，一股莫名慍怒悄悄挑起火種，以理智為柴焚燒。但礙於他不曉得博士究竟會如何應對，最終仍是克制舌根攪動的字句，微微失落地垮下了肩，低下頭。  
「不用了，夫人。況且……」Stephen瞥了一眼少年，僅是微笑頷首，並稍稍向後退了幾步。  
不由得Peter開口，頃刻之餘他扯過少年的臂膀，攬住對方腰身。  
他直勾勾望進松木色的深邃大眼，與其鼻尖輕磨，徒有蘋果汽水味兒的氣息呼嘯而來，交雜口中香檳韻味，明知僅是果香仍令Stephen總感微醺。  
而Peter仍睜目半掀雙唇，尚處於恍惚之際。  
他瞧見男人向女子投以一道彷彿挑釁似的眼色，帶點狡黠的笑容看來並非錯覺。

「今晚已有約。」

 

 

繁華宴會佐以爵士樂曲點綴，或有翩然起舞者，如此碩大晚宴中怎會有任何一人察覺少了兩位參與者的蹤影？

掌心護著男人的後腦勺，急躁促使將對方推向牆角，飄逸窗簾遮掩了交疊身影。他的腕部被一隻手輕易鉗制，發疼得令他低聲咕噥要求著對方冷靜一點。  
既然無法掙脫那猛烈力道，就只能享受了。  
Stephen暗自思考，扯過對方凌亂不堪的衣領。

誰叫他說出那樣勾人的話語？  
只是個吻，沒什麼大不了的。

乾澀觸感覆上唇瓣，少年時而輕輕啃咬薄唇直至鮮紅欲滴，時而似乎更為鍾情於吸吮。唾腺分泌過多透明液體沿嘴角流出，情色意味的水聲伴著粗重吐息在耳道迴響。  
微微壓下高大男子的頭顱，他舌尖撬開對方緊咬的牙關，侵略似的一吻宛若將僅存氧氣攫取一空般，Stephen被吻得頭腦發昏，為奪得一點喘息與之相互競爭主權。

這誰教他的呀……  
Stephen感到顴骨異常發燙。

Peter已然忘我鬆開緊扣的掌心，反倒收緊了腰身，整個人緊緊貼附在對方身軀。他妄想著愈發深入底層的探究，指尖肆無忌憚滑入三件式西裝夾縫，焦慮解開鈕扣，隨時準備在腹部探尋裸露肌膚。  
「唔……等、等等Peter……！」喘息愈發粗重，貼身衣物下硬物微微掃過他的褲襠，一絲慌亂閃過Stephen的面容，掙扎著推離移至腰際的臂膀。

這小子！這裡還是公共場所呀！

「夠了Peter！」Stephen猛力一咬，撕裂傷凝集血珠。耳邊對方驚呼一聲，抿起嘴，眼神哀怨地舔舐下唇。「哈……哈……適可而止！」  
「博士……？我……呃，抱歉。」Peter望向對方迎面而來的泛紅面頰，才後知後覺意識到自己過火了些。  
「剛說過了，僅有一吻沒有後續。除非你想去睡車上，我樂意之至。」捂嘴砸了砸，一陣鐵鏽味隨液體流入喉頭。  
他選擇沒有對上那雙仍舊暗藏慾望的深邃。

現在想來，同住一間房，他的處境是否比他所想的還要來得危險呢？  
Stephen搖了搖頭。

「除此之外，我並不想過問你為何在此，或你究竟想幹嘛。我只是……沒想到你喜歡那種類型的毒蛇？你喜歡成熟點的？」故作輕鬆，訕笑開口，Stephen取過銀盤上的一小杯雞尾酒，輕抿一口，想著他若能更加昏沉就好了。  
這酒精濃度太低了，或許他該去喝杯威士忌。

「什麼……？不！我才不是！」

雖然某方面而言，顯然對方也沒說錯。  
顯然撇除了性別條件，Peter確實無力反駁對方口中集結而成的對象，其中亦包含眼前的男人。  
但令他唯一納悶的是博士究竟是真不知，亦或是假裝傻。

「沒關係我能理解，對一位青少年而言，對成熟又性感的女人有興趣也沒什麼好丟臉。」忽視對方呢喃哀嚎，Stephen耳根微微泛紅，腦中想著何時能令對方打了退堂鼓。

「我說了我真的沒有！沒、有！！！我喜歡的人一直都是博士你！」

「……總之，」Stephen撇過臉咳了幾聲「下次學著如何拒絕，別讓那種女人把你給生吞活剝，小服務生。」

尚未語畢，一陣喧鬧自窗口傳來。

碰！

突來爆破聲轟隆作響，陣陣塵土隨狂風猖狂飛揚。

起初，多是不知所以然的賓客面帶疑惑尋找音源來自何處，直至窗口閃現了巨大火光，他們才恍然發現，而像一群身著華麗衣裳的街頭鼠輩在大廳四處逃竄。  
藍調戛然而止，尖叫聲化為唯一聲樂，快速踏步似作伴著曲調的篇章，哀號與恐懼狂歡著起舞。少數腿軟的群眾呆坐於地，啜泣低語，宛若煉獄般的景象。

暗自低罵幾句粗言粗語，Stephen不等對方開口，他一把拽住對方的手，扣得牢實的指節微微泛白。  
「快走吧，我可不想被捲進任何麻煩的事件當中。」Stephen覷了一眼隨時都將塌陷的門柱，向著對方開口卻不得回應。

「對不起，博士。」清亮嗓音帶著一絲嚴肅，Peter抿起唇，轉過身說道。  
「你先走吧，我得留下來。」

「什麼……？不！你休想！等會再來也不遲。」

「博士你放開我，我很快就回來了！真的！我保證！」

「PETER PARKER！」Stephen直瞅著對方不放，四周愈發嘈雜，嗡嗡作響，如同奔騰馬蹄似的在腦海中踱步「你就真的這麼不懂得愛惜自己的身體是嗎？！為何在保護自己這點上，你總是這般愚蠢！！！」

「對！博士你說的沒錯！」Peter尾音提高了些，皺起眉頭大吼「我是很傻又愚蠢！老做這種可能會送命的鳥事，大部分的人對我的所作所為也常是一副愛理不理的模樣！你想說逞英雄也罷，但要是沒有任何一個人願意挺身而出，他們都會死的！」  
過猛力道按在牆面，壁上留下網狀裂痕。  
Stephen自那雙茶色的眼眸中望見了堅定，自始至終，從未有過絲毫改變。

語畢，少年輕易掙脫他的束縛，轉身就離去。

如他所言，別管他不是更好些？  
放任對方送死，他還少了個麻煩，不是嗎？  
但那即是他口中所謂的「使命」。

……該死！

陡然回頭，向著身後被震落石塊壓倒在地的人而行，他隨即蹲下身子搬離一切障礙，確認傷勢。  
醫治病者即是醫生的使命。  
Stephen從來都是帶著一絲不屑傾聽這樣道德般的準則，一來是他在急診多瞧見的盡是一群藐視生命的傻子，二來……  
思緒剎那間停擺，他晃了晃腦袋，將不愉快的情緒全數拋之腦後。

名貴西裝外套就如此隨手一扔任由被他人踐踏，Stephen的眉頭卻連一丁點也不皺個，僅是滿不在乎地捲起袖子，自背心內裡取出雪白布料，包裹著出血的傷口，那處逐漸被鮮紅渲染成盛放花兒。  
「你們這群傢伙還在這愣著幹嘛？難道就沒看見需要幫忙嗎？連通電話也不會打嗎？」Stephen提聲語道，開始為已停止脈動的男子進行簡單急救，口中規律喃喃。

別出事了。

Damn it.  
他真該先對Peter說這番話才對。

\------

毫無頭緒。  
什麼都找不到也太扯了吧。  
Peter內心哀嚎道。

鮮紅面罩上白色目鏡收縮成圈，大量分析資料閃過眼前，他耳邊聽取Karon的解釋，思緒卻已然神遊至別處。  
他撓了撓頭，納悶著一無所有的結果。  
為何什麼都沒發現？  
沒有爆炸可能殘留下來的金屬碎片、撇除賓客也沒有任何人的蹤跡湧現，這一切實在說不通呀。

但唯有一點再清楚不過了。

就是他總覺有種詭異的不適感在喉頭吞吐，然而就是無法傾瀉。後腦處疼痛肆虐，肩膀肌肉像極拉滿的弓繃得死緊。他不曉得他盯著破碎的殘骸多久，可能幾秒或幾分鐘……但他不喜歡感官迎面而來的警示，從來就不喜歡。

那往往代表接下來將面臨的危險。

Peter甩了甩頭，想甩出一切煩悶。  
沒事的。你會想出辦法的。

「Karon你可以幫我把這四周再掃描一次嗎？還有……咦？」低下頭，他停頓片刻。  
Peter蹲下身子，輕捏落在腳邊的黝黑物體，宛若一條光溜溜的小蟲子扭動著身軀，但卻少了任何稱得上為器官的東西。

若不仔細觀察，其實難以瞧見許多稠狀物體散落瓦礫堆中，那不像於被狂風吹拂的抖動，更似是擁有自我意識的生物。

但那怎麼會如此面熟呀……？  
Peter想不起他究竟在何處見過如此怪異的東西。

黏稠液體逐步凝聚成了掌心大的球狀物，至一定程度的大小後便停止了所有動作，彷彿死物般不再晃動。  
他踮起腳尖移動，屏氣凝神盯著它，伸手戳了戳卻絲毫反應亦無。那是他難以形容的觸感，濕滑而冰冷，他本以為會像顆橡皮球反彈，輕敲了幾聲反倒發出金屬啷噹聲響。  
Peter小心翼翼捧起泛著黑曜石光澤的物體，湊近了些觀察。稍微傾斜即可聽見水流流動的聲響，透亮得如鏡的表面，閃爍不定的異樣光芒，映照出他的臉龐。

倏忽，物體撲面而來。

「嘿！下來下來！快下來！」Peter面帶驚恐，強硬扯下攀附面罩的黏稠物，投以蛛絲將其包裹，嚇得他向後彈起，將其丟至一旁。那團不明物體無法停稍一點竄動，掙扎著想脫離束縛卻徒勞無功，最終趨緩平穩。  
那……到底是什麼呀？！  
霹靂啪啦的聲響在網中不停乍現，銀絲因零星火花而蜷縮，深藏其中的物體化作片片薄瓦，碎裂一地。  
爆炸是這個小東西造成的嗎？  
他蹲下來取了一小塊放進口袋，瞧見黑塊又在聚集成團，Peter起身準備離去。

「嗷！」刺麻感令Peter驚呼一聲，他低頭一看卻什麼都沒有。

是他太大驚小怪了嗎……他皺起眉頭，穿上偽裝用的衣服，絲毫沒有發現細微的移動。

 

一道黑影攀上腳踝後逐步滲入衣裳之中。

\-------

救護車的鳴笛在耳邊縈繞。

Stephen在原地來回踱步，若是以旁人眼中看來，對方彷彿要將地面踏出個凹洞似的力道之大，他的面目猙獰得令人避之唯恐不及。

太慢了。

通常焦慮不安至一個地步總會湧現些許怒氣，嘲諷意味濃厚的語句全然轟向周遭路人，以及那群看在他眼裡仍是手腳過慢的救護人員。  
Stephen知曉他不該如此，沒人情願幹這些事，但，他就是忍不住。

少了那愛發牢騷的嘴，竟然令人如此心浮氣躁……那你還真是病的不輕呀，Stephen Strange。  
或許他真不該將對方留在那？  
但那孩子多的是相關經驗，何須你擔心？  
再等會吧。  
他不是食言而肥的那種人，絕對不是。

爆炸聲再次響徹雲霄。  
這次，火焰竄上天際，裊裊煙霧繚繞。

他的瞳孔收縮，睜著嘴。

不。  
不不不。

Stephen不顧身後警員的呼喊及拉扯，執意越過人牆，他的口中呢喃似為祈禱，盼著能夠再次見到那道背影。  
「先生您冷靜點，我們已經確認沒有任何人還待在裡面，請您……」  
「那蠢小子還在……」

 

「博士？」  
Stephen猛地轉過身，少年臉龐沾上塵埃，仍是一臉困惑。  
他的步伐釘在地面，無法動彈。不過是移動半寸隨即踉蹌摔了一跤，卻落入溫暖擁抱，汗水混雜淡淡燒焦味在頸間瀰漫。  
「見到你沒事真的是太好了！你說的對，裡面太危險，幸好你先出來了。啊！博士，我有件事想跟你……你在哭嗎？」Peter單腳跪在地面上，他望著把頭顱埋入胸膛的男人，瞬即停止惱人的喋喋不休。那道鼻息微弱得近乎停滯，對方高大的身軀蜷曲著，澄淨眼眸帶著一絲倦意。

「別胡說……就一次閉上嘴，什麼話都別說。」Stephen拉過擱置肩上的毛毯，闔上眼，耳畔平穩心跳聲緩解打從心底湧現的冷冽。他操著手術刀時都從未感到一點遲疑顫抖，但此刻他卻意識到自己發癲般握緊了拳。

許久，Peter環住他的身軀，覆上手背的掌心濕黏，因偏高的體溫微微發燙，一瞬之際消弭了所有陰霾。對方勾了勾小指，輕輕在拇指上摩挲著刻劃細緻的紋路。

一個孩子承諾著不可打破的誓言。

「……沒事，我在這。」  
Peter低語。

一直都在。


	5. 輪軸轉動

滴答。

聲響似為鐘擺規律擺動。

 

滴答。

秒針在耳邊轟隆作響。

 

滴答。

光芒驟然而逝。

 

滴答。

 

嗶——

唯有無法停息的耳鳴俯伏而行。

 

Peter Parker。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

少年怯怯地睜開眼眸，他眨了眨，朦朧視野微調焦距，而景象逐漸明朗清晰。

純然黑夜無窮無盡，身軀像透著光的一盞明燈，他看得見自己身上任何部位，卻望不進眼充斥何物的世界。

Peter向下俯瞰，他摀住嘴，克制想吶喊的衝動。此刻腳踝之下似為薄霧飄渺，他成了一塊浮木，流淌於深淵這片海洋載浮載沉。

 

黏膩又濕滑的觸感搔弄足背，令他憶起課程中提及的蛙類肌膚，卻更似為一條小蛇纏繞雙足。

那不可名狀的恐懼湧上心頭，化為細碎的隻字片語。

 

誰？

是誰在叫他？

 

Peter伸長手臂，想捉得一絲生機卻被一道無形障礙阻擋。肌膚僅是輕觸，冷冽順掌紋擴散開來，沁入了肌底。

 

小小的生物悄悄在眼角餘光探頭。

 

靛藍薄翼閃爍幽幽微光，似為靜穆夜空中唯一星辰，頑強燃燒生命直至殞落親臨。

Peter也不知他究竟在想些什麼，指尖輕輕撩撥雙翼，換得的是牠將其視作枝條小憩一會。

鱗粉是專屬於此的星火點點，光點落下隨即熄滅，逐步消散。那對少了光采的蝶翼化作人形，祖母綠色澤在胸膛逐步明朗清晰，紺青顯得是淡了些，仍不掩那身熟悉衣裳。

 

他認出那人是誰了。

 

『Peter。』

「博士是你嗎……？還是我睡昏頭了？」Peter瞇眼歪頭，他捏了捏面頰卻疼得低聲哀號。

他小心翼翼地踏出一小步，幽影亦是湊近了些。他想著要拂去那半垂眼眸的倦意，卻連幾縷髮絲的繾綣也摸不著。

Peter很少看見博士那倦得近乎沉眠的模樣，無論是眼前幻象，亦或現實中的那一人，對方總是連個夢境都不肯歇息些。

儘管如此，Peter還是喜歡對方偶然之餘，靠上背脊的短暫打盹。

 

『你不該在這才對。』

半透著光芒的身形閃爍明滅，沉默了許久，男子才脫口而出。

『不該在這。』不可置信似的，他咬牙再次強調。

 

「呃，這是什麼意思？我不該在這？可是博士，我也不知道我為什麼會在這，或是怎麼回去。我甚至還穿越時空了欸！」Peter揮動手臂無意義比劃著，驚訝更甚於藏匿其中的一絲亢奮。

『我看的出來，但我不是這個意思。』Stephen的身影皺起眉頭，他張望著四周，心不在焉回應對方。『待會當你看到通道出現， **立刻** ，我是說立刻進去，別在這麼危險的地方逗留。』

 

「為什麼？難不成會有一頭怪物突然冒出來把人吃掉那樣，還是天花板跟牆壁會從四處向中心靠攏把人壓扁？你也知道嘛，電影都喜歡這樣演。」

『吃掉......如果這是你會用的詞彙，是的。』男人打了一個響指，緊咬下唇踉蹌幾步，幾乎倒向其中一側。『惡意當是化為一頭巨獸，張口吞噬，連一點殘骸皆是奢侈。』喃喃自語。

 

語罷，金色火光閃爍，對方隨即單腳跪地，摀著胸口。

 

「博士你沒......唔？！」話語尚未完整，瞳仁收縮。

黑色稠狀物攀上口鼻，充斥肺內的氧氣正在逐步消散，Peter掙扎著想扯下環過後頸的生物卻動彈不得。肌膚愈發泛紅而蒼白，意識伴著生理性淚水墜入幽暗，視線已然模糊。

 

熟悉音調提上幾個半音，Stephen大聲叫道。

『滾！』

 

瞬即，巨蟒纏喉的錯覺全然消逝。

Peter大口喘息，一抬首即是對方正操著長鞭纏住身後某物，Stephen面色不改，黝黑黏液竄上鼻樑，宛若黑色面罩將眼瞼以下包裹成形，卻仍可見著雙唇無聲述說。

 

『 **別回頭** 。』

 

玫瑰腐敗而衰亡，火焰是為悲戚歌者，詠唱最終一曲，莖骨永不再存。

  
  
  


力量將他向前推進，步伐就此無法停歇。

然後，他就只是一直跑、一直跑、一直跑。

細碎低語啃咬著他的耳根，某種物體在身後跟隨，Peter還能聽見黏液溜溜滑過地面的聲響。

何時才能到盡頭？他不知道。

他甚至連他究竟在躲避什麼都不曉得，但他還不想被任何怪東西掐死在這鬼地方。

博士幾乎什麼事都知道，未來或過去、怪異或常態，所以他會安然無恙，就像他所說的那樣。

Peter確信這點。

  
  
  


_......真的嗎？ _

一陣嘶啞嗓音發出笑聲，寒若極地冰霜般深刺骨，西伯利亞的冬日或許還暖和些。

 

_ 你真如此想，完全不擔心？ _

_ Peter呀Peter，他可是你最為珍視的男人呀。當靈魂被獄火灼傷，小命不保怎能癒合？ _

「......你是誰？別在我腦中說話！博士他......STEPHEN他才不會！！！你只是幻影而已！別以為我會受到你的挑撥！」Peter闔起雙眼，身軀側向一旁，畏懼伴著惱火大吼。

_ 呵呵呵......誠如你所言，那何不瞧一眼？你不過一介蜉蝣，怎會知曉我不是在為你著想？ _

「因為我還得回家，博士他還在等我回家。」

_ 不，那小小的魔法師從未在乎過你，不然他怎會此時才會如此尋找你？ _

_ 所以放棄吧，別再掙扎了。 _

 

**_你明知這世界遺棄你了_ ** _ 。 _

  
  
  
  
  


Peter再次睜目，他眨了眨眼。

睡了幾些時日的簡約擺設，白淨簾幕隨風搖曳打在窗框上，手機內輕柔樂曲悠悠播放直至完結。他拂去額上汗珠，手指來回收起再放開，愣愣地環上沁濕而黏膩的頸部肌膚。

那是夢，對嗎？Peter。

那博士呢？他想去看看對方哪裡受傷，他想去握著對方微微發顫的雙手，他想......

停頓了一會。

但這裡不是他家中帶點汗臭與霉味的凌亂小房間，亦非至聖所內兩人溫存的復古暗房。

剎那，他才想起他還在過往。

 

但至少一切都看來正常的很。

沒有一絲嘈雜，沒有一點喧囂。

 

僅餘他一人。

 

\------

 

第三次覷了一眼半熟蛋汁與切塊培根攪和一團的盤中物，Stephen挑起眉頭。

 

「Peter Parker，我可不記得你喜歡吃些看起來像是從胃裡嘔出的食物。」男人有一搭沒一搭地以布料擦拭指縫水珠，向來晚起的孩子卻難得與他幾乎同時起身盥洗，他就先行將原來屬於自己的早餐遞給對方。但看著對方玩弄食物，著實還是讓他有些不滿。

 

「什麼？喔......我只是、呃，在想一些事情。」Peter抖了一下，愣愣地抬頭一會，目光再次低垂，尷尬笑了幾聲。被對方這麼一說還真有點像。「博士，會不會有種自己下意識幻想的壓迫感，會讓人喘不過氣甚至有被掐緊的錯覺？就是剛清醒的時候……」

 

對方直瞅著他，在朝陽照耀下灰藍眼眸像極了貓兒瞇起的眼珠子，帶著一絲慵懶與沉著。

男人嘆了一口氣。

 

「……怎麼了？」Stephen終是收回目光，逕自低頭咀奶香四溢的麵包。

「應該只是……噩夢吧？大概。」

憶起歷歷在目的景象，他停下手邊摧殘青豆的動作，Peter冷得直哆嗦。

他不喜歡那種詭異的感受。

一隻老虎在幽冥深伏，隨時都將撲身而來，張狂著嗜血大口。

吞噬殆盡。

那是他能想起最為響徹的耳語。

 

男人頓了頓，張闔薄唇似是挑選合適語句。

「我會很老實跟你說若不是單純的清醒夢，就是『睡眠癱瘓症』，即是俗稱的夢魘。通常伴隨而來多是恐慌，以及耳畔的細碎聲響，確實嚴重時也可能導致呼吸困難。有時候明明處於清醒狀態，但全身卻無法動彈。但一旦強行睜眼，這一切亦會強制終止。」瞥了一眼茫然神色，擺了擺手，Stephen不以為意地悶哼幾聲，雖然他也沒想著對方會理解他所說。「沒甚麼大不了的，看在你的年紀及身體狀況下，也不過只是太累罷了……」

 

「噩夢而已，睡一覺就什麼都沒了。真想說就來找我吧。」

男人如往日那樣輕啜一口茶，翻閱紙張。指尖摸索，他的掌心漫不經心覆上較他小些的手背，略感意外帶些粗繭與輕微傷疤，尚未修剪的指甲刻劃細紋。人們總覺如此就能拂去傷痛、安慰他人，雖然就Stephen而言是不大相信，不過試試也無妨。

真不敢相信這雙手輕易就能將他壓倒在地，Stephen暗自想著。

他抬頭瞥了一眼。

如漾著琥珀色的琉璃珠，眼睫煽動著異樣光輝。

 

Stephen側著頭輕咳一聲。

 

「......還是算了，這樣就好。」收回動作，拇指蹭了蹭指節。

Peter想起對方感到焦慮時總會如此。

「博士，」Peter 咧 著嘴笑，朝陽照得圓潤面頰微微泛紅。「有你在身旁真的太好了。」

 

Stephen怔怔地躇於原地，那孩子在發什麼神經嗎？

當他回過神來，身影早已一溜煙消散。

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

「Karon？妳開機了嗎？」

「早安Peter，有什麼吩咐？」

「妳能不能……幫我再找找Mr. Stark。無論如何我覺得我都該去找他。」

 

「我知道他一定會有辦法的，雖然他應該也還沒研發出穿越時空的科技。」

 

鮮紅一躍而下。

 

\------

 

繪上一筆淺灰，天際渲染陰鬱，紐約市區霧濛塵煙被淋漓沖刷殆盡。

 

闃寂得彷彿這世界僅存他一人。

 

他拉上了簾幕，心不在焉細數著書頁摺痕。Stephen總覺大雨過後的濕漉寒氣會透過玻璃窗沿，順著足底及脛骨，陡然攀上他的背脊，直衝腦門。

他不禁微微打顫。

 

這種狂風豪雨之下，Peter那孩子又能去哪兒溜達？

手邊添入茶葉，Stephen盯著暗紅色澤在澄澈水面暈染，葉梗牽連思緒浮動。

 

他替自己泡了一壺茶，不假思索地取下兩組馬克杯，為自己斟滿了一杯，徒留另一組茶器供隨時隨地都可能出現於面前的少年所用。

Stephen獨自望了一眼對一人而言過多的菜餚，僅是沉默地持續進食的行為模式，少了些活潑話語提味果然終是顯得有些了無生趣。

他轉了轉內容物狀似粉晶的鹽罐，指尖輕輕在桌面敲打不成調的節奏。

 

將剩餘菜餚封口，收進了冷藏庫，一道以華美字體書寫的訊息被留在門上，提醒某人的晚餐此時此刻正躺在其中，等著入了對方的肚腹之中。

Stephen偏頭瞥了一眼牆上滴答作響的時鐘。

 

短針早已橫跨至九與十的區間。

 

微微摩娑指尖，唇邊溢出嘆息。

「好冷。」

  
  
  
  
  
  


他褪去上衣，手指輕觸試了試水溫，滿意點點頭。

 

略帶冰冷的臂膀突來現身。

 

Stephen嚇得全身顫抖了一下，他轉過身才意會過來這龐然大物是那男孩。

往時嘮叨突來噤聲不語，就算是在水柱浸漬下男孩的體溫仍舊是偏高了些，Stephen怔怔地任由對方洶湧而上的懷抱，Peter就如此縮著身子，頭顱蜷伏頸窩，水絲灑落，濕透了深褐髮絲，鼻息仍是撓得他臉龐微微發癢。

就不能別又在洗澡時突然衝進來嗎？

「......你又怎麼了？」Stephen不禁翻了個白眼，慢悠悠落下一句。

 

「我今天見到Mr. Stark了。」Peter兀自開口，不等對方回應似是自言自語。

 

「我當然知道他不認識我，儘管我想要告訴他一點未來的事，但他看起來完全不相信，還叫Jarvis把我轟出了大樓。不過我還是在他桌上寫了張清單。雖然全憑記憶硬記下來的，不過我   想他肯定能理解我想表達的含意。我知道他會理解。」

 

嘴角笑容看來似乎並無甚麼不同，Stephen卻總覺那笑聲少了平時的傻氣。

 

「然後……我偷偷溜去看了一眼梅姨。她還不像現在這麼忙碌，正烹調她的拿手好菜，我在屋頂上都聞得到自窗口瀰漫而來的香氣。這時的她臉上皺紋還沒那麼多，不需為生活那樣勞碌奔波……她真的好快樂，笑得就像、就像全世界最幸福的人那樣……」

 

「還有班叔。」歡愉戛然而止。

 

「我、他……你知道嗎？他還活著欸！經營那間小小店鋪，滿口都、都說著準備要好好大翻修一番……每當晚餐前，他總喜歡撫摸我的頭，然後假裝生氣道：『Oh！Little Pete，要是被May發現你在晚餐前吃了那麼多甜點，你我都會被生吞活剝煮成湯吃掉喔！』」抿起唇，男孩搖了搖頭，無奈笑容漾起。

 

「……是嗎。」收緊了臂膀，對方指尖掐進裸露肌膚，疼痛反倒令他微微蹙眉回過神。

恍惚之餘，Stephen的思緒縹緲，他腦中想著卻是落於肩胛的溫熱水珠，究竟始於頭頂蓮蓬的雨絲，亦或是源自那孩子那雙松木色眼眸。

 

Stephen從來就是厭惡於給予任何人一絲安慰，除卻對關懷他人的技巧已成生疏，他也往往覺得那不過僅是以一種可憐兮兮的姿態去尋求他人認同，到頭來事情還是任由其繼續衰敗墮落罷了。

但頃刻之餘，僅是望著對方身影，喉頭處就彷彿被一個不知名的東西噎著似的，嗓子破敗得無法成句，惡毒話語反倒灼燒著他的舌根，令他無法開口。

Peter終究是個孩子，一個未經世俗歷練的孩子。

或許就是因為是那孩子，所以Stephen才無法那樣輕易像往日那樣嘲諷著一切他看不慣的事實。

 

「博士……要是我回不去該怎麼辦？」啞著嗓子。

 

「這個世界的梅姨已經有我陪伴在她身旁，但未來的她現在肯定擔心的要命；還有Ned，我已經答應要跟他一起把上回摔爛的死星模型重新組裝，還約好要一起把，我不能食言……Mr. Stark他們少了一個復仇者沒關係，那我就繼續當我的好鄰居蜘蛛人。」雙臂收緊了腰際，鮮紅衣裳愈發深沉。

「那博士你會難過嗎？我甚至搞不清楚你到底發生了什麼事了。要是我......」

 

回應對方愈發顫抖的身軀，Stephen將腦中猜想一把掃盡，帶點冰冷的掌心置於背脊輕柔安撫少年。

對他而言，再多咕噥也抵不過對方一點破碎哽咽。

 

「別胡說，你還得回家。」Stephen闔上眼眸，彷彿要將對方掐入心口那處般擁進懷中。

但他卻連一眼也不敢瞥。

 

「而至始至終，我從來就沒離開過你。」

  
  
  


他實在不該用這樣的口吻說話。

Stephen暗自嗤笑了幾聲。

 

記憶猶如鬼魅，縈繞著耳畔低語，而他那不堪饒恕的罪孽是為一根針頭扎在心上，疼得無法撓出卻愈發深陷。

他是不該將Peter的身影重疊至他妹妹Donna身上，他們的眉目、性格更甚於是全身上下任何一處都不盡相同，而這孩子也未曾因他的過錯而逝去，明知如此。

但Stephen仍舊是無法釋懷。

 

或許一直以來他安慰的都是自己。

 

倘若一日一切終有煙消雲散時，他其實根本就不該在乎對方。任由對方獨自一人蜷縮街角，淋漓大雨依舊能洗清茫然無措的殘酷，而非將對方留在此，逕自給予一絲微薄安慰及虛偽承諾。

 

這應是該死的同情心使然……對吧？

Stephen想不透答案為何。

  
  
  


**那麼到頭來，一廂情願的人究竟是誰？**

 

 


End file.
